The Path of Healing
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: When France is given a wake up message, can he possibly move on? Featuring Sweet!France and Embarrassed!Canada. France/Canada twoshot.
1. Part 1

"She's been there for, well, I don't think there was ever a time when she wasn't there," Canada told France, looking embarrassed.

"I-I'm not sure if I believe you," France answered. Canada had said that he had gotten the ability to see fairies and ghosts like England had, but France had never believed England when he had been caught petting his unicorns and such. But the thought of Jeanne frazzled him ever so slightly, and Canada could tell.

"I'm not sure how to prove- actually, it seems as though Jeanne does. The words I say now are not mine, she says she's going to control what I say," Canada said, then the tone of his voice changed.

"Francis. It's me. I asked him to talk to you about this because I am tired of seeing you act the way you do. I know the real you would not try to, as they would say today, 'get into everyone's pants' like you do constantly now. I really think it is time you let go of me. You deserve to move on. I know that you are a romantic, and this is not the you that I remember," Jeanne said, through a very uncomfortable Canada.

"Jeanne?" France said, a tear going down his face, "I..."

"Don't try to say I'm not right. I am. The sooner you get over me, the faster you can move on to other things," Jeanne said, embarrassing Canada at the thought of those words coming out of his mouth.

"I can try," France said, looking down. At that moment, Jeanne's hold over Canada disappeared, and he wavered a little. He looked at France.

"Do you believe me now?" Canada asked France. France merely nodded. Canada watched Jeanne as she floated over to France and placed her hand on his shoulder. France jumped and looked at his shoulder but saw nothing.

"Now that you believe I am here you can feel me. And hear me. But only for a short while. Please, just move on. I know there is someone who is willing to accept you, if you would believe that," Jeanne's ghost whispered into France's ear.

"Someone likes me?" France asked.

"Just look around. The person is not that far from you. You just have to open your eyes," Jeanne whispered, and then she was gone.

"But where?" France asked, only for Canada to tell him that she had gone.

"You seem a bit dazed. Are you OK?" Canada asked France, walking over to him.

"Oh, my dead girlfriend's ghost just appeared to me to tell me that I need to move on. Of course I'm fine, _mon cheri_," France stated, only slightly sarcastically.

"Do you think you can, um, move on?" Canada asked him, as if it were only for France's benefit, when it actually was really very important to Canada.

"I don't know. I hope so. I don't want to disappoint Jeanne. I hope you don't mind, but I think I will go home now," France answered.

"Of course. _Salut_," Canada said as France left the house. Canada sighed.

_If only he knew,_ Canada thought.

-A few days later-

"Spain. Spain. Spain, open the damn door!" France said as he knocked on the door. Romano opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Romano asked.

"I need to speak to Antonio," France told Romano. Romano glared but opened the door when he heard Spain yell at him to let France in.

"So what brings you to my house, France?" Spain turned around in his chair, having been on the computer.

"I need to talk to you about something," France said. Spain nodded and motioned for him to start. France turned and glared at the Southern Italy brother. "Alone," France added.

"Lovino, go do something else. You could talk to Feliciano, or something like that," Spain told his friend, and Romano left with a huff and a muttered string of curse words. "So, what is so important that you could not wait for me to talk to you on the phone?"

"I...um...Jeanne told me there was someone who liked me, and I thought maybe you might know who," France started, but stopped when Spain looked confused.

"Not Jeanne as in Joan of Arc, right?" Sapin asked.

"Yes, that Jeanne. It's a long story," France said, and Spain nodded.

"_Claro_. Continue?" Spain said, in which France was happy he had went to Spain, because he was the least likely to ask questions.

"She told me that I need to move on, and that there is another person who would be willing to take me," France told Spain, to which Spain laughed. "What about that was funny?" France asked.

"_Oh, Dios. T__ú eres muy inconsciente,_" Spain commented, laughing.

"What does that mean?" France asked, to which Spain just shook his head.

"I don't think I will tell you, because I think you need to figure it out yourself. Though if you really want to see if someone will tell you, try talking to England. At the very least he'll give you hints,since he kind of knows what you feel," Spain said.

"But you obviously know. Why won't you tell me?" France whined. Spain chuckled.

"He deserves more than that," Spain said simply, then winked. France sighed. At least he knew it was a guy now. Not that that eliminated that many possibilities. France didn't even know why he was trying so hard to find out who the person was who liked him. Maybe he just wanted to be loved again.

"Eh, _merci, _Antonio," France said as he turned to leave.

"_De nada_," Spain said, then turned around to look at the computer as France escorted himself out.

-England's house-

"_Salut_, England," France said, letting himself in with the key that England kept under the potted plant.

"Oi, bugger off, France," England said, looking up from his book.

"OK, this is hard to say, but... I need your help," France said, looking away from England. There was silence for a very long few seconds, then England spoke.

"What are you supposed to say then?"

"What?" France asked.

"Ugh, this is like speaking to a five year old. Now, Francis, what is the magic word?" England asked, almost mockingly.

Oh. Duh.

"_S'il vous plaît?_" France asked. England sighed.

"In English, so I know you aren't insulting me," England said.

"_Moi_, insult you? Never," France started, then said more seriously, "Please help me, England."

"Fine, what do you need help with?" England asked.

"Did you know that Canada can see your magical creatures too? He can also see ghosts. I learned a few days that apparently Jeanne has never left my side," France started out, and as soon as England heard the name Jeanne, he paled, "and that apparently she can tell that I have not let her go. She went to Mathieu to tell me that she wanted me to move on. When she told me to move on, she told me that there was somebody who likes me. I was hoping you could tell me who it was, since Spain refused to, saying 'he deserves better'."

"What did Joan tell you, exactly?" England asked him.

"The only hint she gave me was 'Just look around. The person is not that far from you. You just have to open your eyes'," France stated. England laughed. "Why does everyone find me funny?" France commented.

"I'm laughing at how oblivious you are," England said, "you are probably thinking far less literally than she meant it. Think about it, literally. Who was the closest person in the room to you, other than Joan?"

"Uh...Canada?" France asked.

"Good job, you figured it out," England said. France though about it. Now that he thought about it, the way Canada acted around him always seemed like he was kind of nervous. But that left one thing that Spain said a little out of it.

"But, when Spain told me to talk to you about this, he said that you might know what I feel," France said, and England swore under his breath. "Wait, do you like Canada?"

"Jealous already? That was fast. No I don't like Canada, but apparently that git Antonio guessed who I do like," England answered. This time France laughed.

"It's pretty obvious who you like," France commented.

"It is?"

"America, right?" France asked. England swore again. France chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" England asked.

"Yes. You're just lucky that America is even more oblivious than me," France told him.

"Eh, I guess you're right. Now get out of my house," England said to France. France got up and started to walk out.

"By the way, you're an ass. Just thought you needed to know that," France said, then walked out. England shook his head and picked up his book to read.

* * *

A/N: Translations:

Salut-Hello/Goodbye (Means both)(French)

Claro-Okay(Spanish)

Oh, Dios. Tú eres muy inconsciente.- Oh, God. You are oblivious.(Spanish)

Merci-Thank you (French)

De nada-You're welcome (Spanish)

S'il vous plaît-Please? (French)

Moi-Me(French)

I am in a Spanish class, but not a French one, so I relied on the internet translators for that language.

I already have the second part typed and ready to go.

R&R, please.


	2. Part 2

-Canada's house, a few days later-

France started to walk up the steps to Canada's house for the millionth time. For no apparent reason, he had suddenly gotten nervous every time he went up to the door. But this time he was going to ring the doorbell. He was.

Ding, dong!

France heard a cry of "I'm coming," that sounded kind of like it was said by someone who had spent that last hour sneezing. Or crying.

Canada opened the door, about to say something, when he stopped when he noticed it was France.

"France?" Canada asked.

"_Salut_, Cana- have you been crying?" France asked, stepping into the house without asking Canada if he could come in. Not that Canada wasn't used to that coming from America or someone of that sort.

France cupped Canada's chin in his hand and looked at his face. It was tear streaked. France started to wipe some of the tears off, when he noticed that it looked like Canada was having trouble breathing, and his face was red.

"Mattieu, are you OK? Your face is red, do you have a fever? Here, come sit down," France said, half pulling, half dragging Canada to the couch.

"I'm not sick. For someone who is supposed to be a romantic, you sure are oblivious," Canada stated, though the last part was muttered so that France could barely catch it.

Oh.

"Do you want to tell me why you are crying?" France asked, changing the subject slightly.

"I-I guess," Canada said, "The person I like doesn't seem to know I exist. I don't think he'll ever like me."

_Oh how wrong you are_, France thought.

"I don't see why he wouldn't like you. You're sweet and kind. You think more about others than yourself. You think everything out, and are very in tune to other people's emotions. And to beat it all, you don't look half bad," France told Canada, who was now sitting in a curled up position up against the arm of the couch, facing away from France. France couldn't see Canada's face, but he knew that he was blushing by the way he held himself.

"Well...I...he can't seem to forget his last girlfriend," Canada attempted to continue without falling apart.

"Well, maybe he needs to move on. Maybe you should help him with that," France said, moving closer, stroking his hair like he had when Canada was a little kid. From this new position, France could see Canada's face was even redder than before.

"I..." Canada didn't seem to know what else to say. "I think that he doesn't care for me."

"Now we both know that you are reaching a bit for that," France commented, still stroking Canada's hair.

"What?" Canada asked.

"I'm pretty sure you know that that's not right," France continued, looking into his face. If possible, Canada blushed harder.

"You know who I am talking about?" Canada asked, turning to look at France. France smiled a crooked smile at him.

"Of course, _mon cheri_," France answered.

"But-I, um, well," Canada stuttered. He turned away. "What do you think?"

"You know my answer," France answered.

"N-no, I don't," Canada stuttered out. France found his embarrassment cute. He pulled Canada into a hug, resting his head on Canada's shoulder.

"_Je t'aime, mon cheri_," France whispered into Canada's ear. France heard Canada's breath hitch.

"_J-je t'aime a-aussi,_" Canada stuttered.

"We need to work on your French," France commented.

"Why?"

"You need to be able to say that without stuttering," France told him, hugging him tighter.

"_Je t'aime aussi_," Canada said again.

"That's better, Mathieu," France said.

"How did you figure out?" Canada asked France.

"You should thank Spain and England, though mostly Jeanne," France said, nuzzling him. Canada blushed.

"_Merci beaucoup_, Jeanne," Canada said to the air in front of him.

"Is she there?" France asked.

"Yes. She says that she is happy that you have managed to move on, though she thinks it rather odd you managed to do so so fast," Canada explained for Jeanne, who couldn't speak to France.

"I've been on the path of healing for a long time now. The fact that you say it is OK for me to let you go is what made me be able to do so so fast," France started, then finished, "it doesn't hurt that I always had a soft spot for you, Mathieu." Canada blushed again. "You would think that you'd be unable to do that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Blush like a tomato," France stated simply. Then he grabbed Canada's chin and gave him a short kiss on the mouth. Canada looked away, his face having reached a fantastic red color.

"That's more like the Francis I know," France heard this as though the wind spoke it, though he knew that Jeanne had said it.

"_Merci beaucoup_, Jeanne," France whispered. That was when he noticed that Canada seemed to have fallen asleep.

"He didn't get that much sleep last night. He was worried that you had figured out that he liked you, and didn't want to see him. He thought that the hint I gave you was so obvious that it would not take you very long to figure it out. So when you took as long as you did, he was sure that you were avoiding him," Jeanne whisper-spoke to France.

"I'm sorry, Mathieu. I did not mean to make you worry," France told the sleeping man who was currently laying in his arms, sleeping like he did when he was a baby, cradling one of France's arms.

"_Adieu_, Francis," Jeanne's whisper came to France's ears.

"_Adieu_, Jeanne."

* * *

A/n: Translations:

Je t'aime-I love you

Je t'aime aussi-I love you too

Merci beaucoup-Thanks a lot

Adieu-Goodbye (Used mostly when the person doesn't plan on seeing the other person again)

I added this even though the first chapter didn't get many reviews, because I was anxious and wanted to post this. I think that this chapter is better, though it is shorter. It ends the twoshot, so I hope you liked it... please R&R!


End file.
